


Carnival Nights

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Carnival, I don’t know if there’s one in Texas shut up, It snowed there once SHUT UP, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: The gang takes Jon to the fair for  his five month anniversary.





	Carnival Nights

The chilly air rushed under Jon’s scarf and felt like it went through his whole body as he got out of Geoff’s car. Geoff came over to him and put his hands on Jon’s shoulders, rubbing lightly to heat him up.

“You excited?” Geoff asked.

“Yeah, it’s just freezing. I better not get sick from being out in this weather.” Jon joked. Geoff chuckled and shook his head, dismissing the idea.

“If you do you know you’ll get all the soup in the world. But it’s not freezing, it’s Austin.” Geoff said, kissing his cheek. He walked over to Gavin and took his hand, leaving Jon beside Jack.

“Ok, you’ve looked like a gleeful child all morning. What are you gonna make me ride? The worst roller coaster here? Which one?” Jon asked.

“The swings.” Jack smiled.

“What?”

“Yes! I- I love the swings! Being up in the air is awesome. You’ll see, come on.” Jack said, taking his hand and pulling him towards the ticket stand. Michael, Ryan, and Jeremy were already waiting.

“Come on, just because we drove separate doesn’t mean you can be slow as dicks getting here.” Michael said. Geoff chuckled.

“Hey you swerved in and out of the traffic, I played it safe. What did Lindsay think when you told her you were coming to the carnival without her?” Geoff asked, handing money to the woman in the ticket stand.

“She said fucking good, last time we ate all the food and rode all the coasters and got deathly ill. She was like ‘thank god it’s not me’.” Michael said. Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah so, I’m the one who’s gonna get fucked up inevitably.” Jeremy said.

“Well, no one is making Jon sick, it’s his first trip with us. Got it?” Ryan said, throwing an arm around him. Jon leaned into his side thankfully.

“Alright so what’s first? Oh, can I get a frozen lemonade? Do they have that Geoff? Even in the cold?” Gavin asked.

“I’m not sure, but tell you what, if they have it you’ll get one.” Geoff said, leading them to the entrance.

They all headed through and headed towards the stamp booth where they got their hands stamped. Jack immediately pointed at the swings.

“My turn first, come on Jon. Gavin, come on, you’ll love this one too.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever ridden this one.” Gavin said.

“Well, it’s really cool. And since we’re here so late the lines already thinned out. Come on.” Jack ushered.

Jon followed them up the platform, letting Jack lead excitedly. He picked the one furthest out, while Jon picked the middle, and Gavin got the inner swing. As soon as they were seated, Jack and Gavin both took a hand.

“It’s going to be awesome.” Jack said.

“I bloody hope it is.” Gavin chuckled.

“I’m sure Jack wouldn’t kill you in public Gavin.” Jon said sarcastically. Jack laughed and Gavin shook his head.

“Better not. He would probably hug me to death in his enormous beard hair or something.” Gavin said. They all laughed as the ride started to lift and swing into motion.

“Hold on Gavin!” Jon said, looking over at his petrified face. He laughed, and Jack smiled wide as they got faster.

As they spun, Jon put his hands out. It felt like flying, Jack was right. Gavin was yelling as his stomach flipped every time they went down and Jack was laughing. Jon reached out his arms and touched their fingers. They both smiled back at him.

As they lowered down, Jon laughed at Gavin’s face. He looked dazed. Still in a good way though, because he was immediately bounding over to the others as they were let off.

“We all need to do this. All of you in line. Michael, boy, you got pizza?” Gavin said incredulously.

“What do you want me to say Gavin, there was pizza. I’m not a wimp.”

* * *

“Alright, ready for the dropper Jon?” Michael asked.

“Jeremy-”

“Nope. You need excitement in your life.” Jeremy said.

“You say to the guy who has six boyfriends.” Jon shot back. Jeremy laughed. 

“Oh God, locks in place. We’re in for the whole thing now.” Jeremy said. Right on queue they started to lift into the air. He saw Gavin and jack waving, while the other two just watched like it was a bad idea.

“I cannot- I can’t-”

“Hey, relax.” Jeremy said. He took Jons hand and Jon squeezed it tightly.

“You want to hold mine too?” Michael asked. Jon nodded and Michael held out his hand, letting him take it.

“Here we go.” Michael said.

Just like that they dropped, and Jon screamed. The other two yelled as well, Jeremy’s more of a laugh as they slowed. They dropped again, and again, Jon yelled, but let go of their hands. He was starting to see the fun of it.

By the end, his legs were shaking, but he wanted to go again. As the bar let go of them, and they stood up, Michael rushed off. Jeremy laughed.

“He shouldn’t have had four pieces of pizza and a whole funnel cake.”

* * *

“Hey guess what, I’m done throwing up.” Michael said, joining them by the gate for another ride.

“Good for you. You feel better?” Jon asked.

“Yeah. It’s all over now. I owe Geoff and Jeremy ten bucks though.” Michael scowled. They all laughed.

“Well why don’t you just stay there for this one?” Ryan said. They were in line for the Cyclops, and Michael looked up at it and swayed.

“Yeah I’ll stay here.” Michael said, making Gavin laugh again.

“Come on boy, let’s sit down.” Gavin said. He lead him away, and Jack and Jeremy waved at them as they climbed up the platform. As they got strapped in, Geoff groaned.

“Kid loves this thing. I don’t know why I do it every time. Just gives me a heart attack.” Geoff said.

“I like it. It’s thrilling.” Ryan said.

The platform beneath them sank, and they started to swing. Geoff made a noise, and Ryan laughed. Jon reached out for both their hands.

“It’ll be fine!” Jon said, trying to encourage himself as well.

Before he knew it they were spinning, swinging through the air, at such a huge height that the pressure on his body as they came down almost hurt. Ryan and Geoff were in similar positions, gritting their teeth, but Geoff didn’t look as calm. Jon grabbed his hand. As they finally slowed down, Geoff began to breathe easier and Ryan laughed.

“I almost killed Geoff!” He yelled. Geoff chuckled.

“Not yet buddy.” He smiled.

* * *

“What is there left to do? It’s midnight, it’s freezing, we’ve had funnel cake-”

“And candy floss!” Gavin added.

“Right, put him in a sugar high. What’s left to do?” Jon asked.

“Why, the most memorable thing. The Ferris wheel.” Ryan said, throwing an arm around him.

“Right, of course. So memorable I forgot.” Jon said.

“Hush it’s tradition.” Ryan said.

Jon did stay quiet as they waited, and as they boarded. Michael got in with Gavin, Jack got in with Geoff, and somehow Ryan convinced the man to let Jeremy sit with them. They started to move and that’s when Jon noticed.

“Is it snowing?!” Jon asked.

“Huh. Guess it is.” Ryan chuckled.

“I was right about the cold. I swear. Geoff, do you see this?!” Jon yelled down.

“I do!” Geoff laughed.

“So, did you have fun today?” Ryan asked.

“Course I did. It’s been amazing.” Jon said, kissing Ryan’s cheek, then moving to his lips. Jeremy turned him, so he could get a chance too, and kissed him on the lips as well. Ryan smiled and played with his hair.

“Happy five months Jon.” Ryan whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear. Jon chuckled and leaned against Ryan as he held Jeremy’s hands.

“Thank you.” Jon said, smiling. He looked out over the sky and say the snow falling like glittering stars in all the light.

“It really has been amazing.”


End file.
